


One Dance

by lodessa



Series: Janeway/Chakotay Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway and Chakotay share a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a prompt about the music suddenly changing to a slow song. The requester wanted something during the show timeline on Voyager.

“Something wrong?” Kathryn cracked a smile suddenly, decisively wrapping one hand around the back of his neck.

“Apparently not,” Chakotay replied, mirroring her by gently wrapping his hands around the curve between her waist and her hips, letting his body sway in time to the gentle pace of the music.

“Afraid people will talk?” she quirked her mouth to the side.

“No,” he shook his head, “Concerned that you will be worried about that.”

“People will only talk if we make a big deal out of it.”

“So, act natural?” he chuckled.

“Precisely,” she grinned, biting her lip.

“In that case,” he grinned back, pulling her closer.

She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

For a moment they both indulged in pretending this could be more than a dance on the holodeck in the middle of their crew.


End file.
